Last Hope
by LeiadeHutt
Summary: La vida es dificil para una joven de cabello rubio, toda su vida fue molestada por nacer diferente, lo cual la hizo alejarse de las personas, ahora solitaria en el salon de clases, espera tranquila el fin del año y poder alejarse de quienes la han dañado. [FUTA]
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, bueno aqui les traigo una historia que se me ha ido ocurriendo de a poquito, ojala les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Nacer o pensar diferente siempre es complicado, las personas prejuiciosas siempre te critican e incluso te hacen sufrir por ser distintos o pensar de otra forma, te miran mal y te hacen sufrir. Lo peor es cuando esos prejuicios son inculcados en algunos niños, que a pesar de su inocencia, caen en un mundo de humillación sin límites, creando de esta forma el tan conocido bullyng. Ellos no saben que está mal porque ven a sus padres hacerlo y si ellos lo hacen entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo? Fue esto y más lo que llevo a una joven alejarse del mundo, si bien se acostumbró a los tratos y decidió alejarse de ellos ignorarlos y vivir su adolescencia sola, algunos de sus compañeros la seguían humillando por nacer diferente. Fate Testarossa era una niña alegre, sus padres siempre estaban con ella, la protegían, jugaban y hacían muchas cosas. Pero cuando entro al colegio todo cambio.

Un día un joven niño llamado Yuuno Scrya le pregunta a su madre: "mama, ¿sólo los niños tienen pene?" ante esa pregunta su mama queda atónita, ¿por qué su hijo le hacía tal pregunta?, "si hijo, sólo los niños", el joven con mirada curiosa y un tanto confundido, mueve su cabecita afirmativamente. Y su mama al verle la cara le pregunta el porqué de sus dudas. Su hijo un poco cohibido le responde inocentemente "es que hoy en el colegio, vi a Fate en los baños. Y vi que ella tiene pene" su madre lo mira con asombro, un tanto confundida y asombrada con la confesión queda sin palabras. Como es posible semejante aberración, pensaba. Como su hijo puede estar expuesto a esa situación siendo tan pequeño. Realmente no supo que responder y las palabras que ella dijo marcaron la infancia de su hijo, para siempre: "debe ser por eso que ella es rara". No. Fate no era rara, solo nació diferente. Pero eso nadie nunca lo entendió. Al día siguiente en la escuela, Yuuno hablaba con su amigo Veyron y le dijo: "mi mamá dijo que Fate era rara". Veyron que a pesar de su corta edad, era un poco violento, "Testarossa, ¿rara?", los niños siguieron conversando y jugando como si nada, pero en la mente de Veyron solo pasaba una cosa, molestar a Fate, la rara. El recreo había terminado y los niños volvían al salón, Veyron vio que Fate entraría, por lo que adelanto a unos de sus compañeros y le dio un empujón a la niña rubia, "ah" dijo la pequeña y Veyron respondió "Ten cuidado rara". Fate lo miro asustada, por lo que solo se disculpó y se dirigió a su asiento.

Día a día fue llamada de distintas maneras y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, las cosas eran peores. Así fue como Fate se fue aislando, a veces gente se le acercaba o intentaba hacerlo, pero cuando eso ocurría, esas personas también eran víctimas de agresiones verbales, y algunos terminaban uniéndose a las burlas en su contra. Así fue como ella perdió la fe en las personas.

Ella quería terminar la escuela, ella quería que todo acabara, si bien los insultos hace años habían dejado de importarle. Varios de sus compañeros ya habían crecido y habían dejado de molestarla, pero era cosa que se topara con Veyron y Yuuno para que las palabras de odio sean dichas en su contra.

Ya en su último año se sentía más relajada, ya no quedaba nada... solo un año de burlas un año, nada más. Ella podría soportarlo.

Un día, la profesora llega y hace un anuncio - "Silencio chicos, solo un segundo. Por favor. Hoy llega a este curso una nueva jovencita... por favor pasa, y preséntate". Todos los jóvenes quedaron impactados ante tanta belleza. Una joven de ojos azul lavanda, y cabello rojo entraba en la sala de clases. Fate la miro e hizo como siempre, suspiro y miro hacia la ventana, como si nada hubiera pasado, "Hola, mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, vamos a llevarnos bien " y con una reverencia dejo a muchos sin palabras, después de un minuto de silencio la profesora le pidió que tomara asiento junto a Fate, ese puesto que ha estado vacío desde hace mucho. Y así lo hizo. "Yuuno, Tenemos que salvar a ese bombón, que mala suerte que se tuviera que sentar con la rara esa", pero Yuuno lo ignoro. Aún seguía mirando a la nueva compañera, sentía sus mejillas arder. "Yuuno?, Yuuno, ¿me escuchaste?" decía Veyron ya un poco más molesto por la falta de respuesta de su compinche, le da un codazo, codazo que logra sacar a Yuuno de sus pensamientos y responde afirmativamente a su sugerencia anterior.

Nanoha al sentarse al lado de Fate la saluda, y ella solo hace un gesto que la deja un tanto confundida. Quizás hizo algo mal o tan solo a simple vista no le había agradado a su compañera.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, en los recesos los alumnos se acercaban a Nanoha a preguntarle cosas sobre de donde venía, todos encandilados por la hermosura y simpatía de la pelirroja. Haciendo vista gorda de Fate, algo que a Nanoha le llamo la atención. En la hora del almuerzo Nanoha vio la posibilidad de hablar con su compañera de asiento, pero en el momento que se giró para hablarle, la joven rubia se levantó con su bento y salió del salón, la joven colorina no logro reaccionar a tiempo y cuando logro pararse, Veyron se cruzó con Yuuno en su camino, y con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, acepto ir a comer con los jóvenes a la cafetería. Yuuno estaba nervioso e incluso tartamudeaba al lado de Nanoha, Veyron hablaba con ella como si nada, y en momentos haciéndose el galán. "No intentes acertarte a Testarossa, ella es rara" le dijo en tono de advertencia Veyron, "Acá nadie le hace mucho caso por lo mismo", Nanoha lo miraba intrigada, Fate, se veía una chica normal, un tanto solitaria pero normal a su parecer.

La hora de almuerzo paso rápidamente para los jóvenes, Yuuno no paraba de sonrojarse y tartamudear cuando Nanoha le dirigía la palabra y Veyron se burlaba del pobre rubio, al que se le notó de inmediato que la chica le gustaba. De vuelta en el salón, Nanoha retomo su asiento junto a la rubia, quien ya había llegado y miraba por la ventana sin darse cuenta de la compañía que tenía, Nanoha en su debate interno, no sabía si le hablaba o no a la rubia, y si lo hacía ¿qué le diría y si le respondía mal o salía con alguna cosa extraña? Yuuno y Veyron le habían recalcado una y otra vez que la joven no era normal, pero Nanoha nunca fue una chica que se dejara llevar por los comentarios de los demás, ella tenía que averiguar por sus propios medios la veracidad de las palabras de ambos jóvenes.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>bueno chicos, espero sus reviews, criticas, sugerencias, reclamos o lo que sea xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nuevamente. Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo.

gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar y a aquellos que agregaron el fic en follow/favorites.

* * *

><p>Pasaban los días y Nanoha aún no había logrado hacer que Fate le dijera algo, había intentado con cosas pequeñas, como pedirle un lápiz o algo pero no, nada, quizás una palabra había oído de su compañera, pero no estaba segura.<p>

Todos esos días había pasado las horas del almuerzo con sus compañeros Yuuno y Veyron, quienes a pesar de hablar cosas sin sentido, no hacían más que lamentarse el hecho de que su nueva amiga tenga que sentarse al lado de Fate, Nanoha, cuando nombraban a la rubia pensaba como lo haría para que le respondiera, pero nada. Acaso seria momento de enfrentarla? o debería seguir así hasta que la rubia decida hablarle?, sentía que si seguía esperando, la última opción nunca se cumpliría. " Ta-Takamachi-san?" se acercó un joven a su mesa a intentar hablar con ella, el joven se veía nervioso y cuando Nanoha levanto la mirada y respondió el joven se puso nervioso, " Ta-Takamachi-san, yo... etto, quería ver si podía hablar una co-cosa con usted", Nanoha lo queda mirando unos segundos, y ve a sus acompañantes, Yuuno tenía el ceño fruncido y Veyron estaba que se moría de la risa al ver al joven tan nervioso, lo que hizo que Nanoha accediera a ir a hablar con el chico, que se veía que estaba muy nervioso. La joven pelirroja se levanta de su asiento y se deja guiar por el pasillo donde el joven la quiere llevar, para tener más privacidad. El joven aún más nervioso estando a solas con la pelirroja, respira profundamente un par de veces, "Ta-Takamachi-san yo, yo...etto, quería ver la posibilidad, de... de... que saliera conmigo?" Nanoha lo miro un poco incrédula, vaya si es valiente este jovencito, sonrió de medio lado y le responde con toda amabilidad que eso no podrá ser probable en estos momentos, si bien el muchacho no era feo, no tenía intenciones de salir con alguien ahora, el joven agradecido ante la amabilidad de la chica y el tiempo ofrecido, hace una referencia y se aleja, se le ve un poco cabizbajo, pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas a una persona. Cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta y volver a la cafetería, ve una cabellera rubia que le llama la atención, lo cual su intención de volver donde sus compañeros, decidió seguir a la chica, quizás esta si era su oportunidad, total, si un joven a quien no conocía del todo se había atrevido a invitarla a salir, como ella no iba a ser capaz de hablar con la chica que se sentaba a su lado en el salón de clases.

Antes de decidir qué decir, se dedicó a seguirla. La vio subir unas escaleras, al subirlas y abrir la puerta que se encontraba en la parte más alta, se encontró con la maravillosa vista del cielo, un cielo tan azul y despejado que le quito el aliento por unos segundos.

Luego de mirarlo unos cuantos segundos, recordó el porque estaba allí, miro a ambos lados y la vio, sentada en un rincón mirando al cielo. Tan tranquila, tan silenciosa. "Te-Testarossa-san" la chica al oír su nombre, miro en dirección donde escucho la voz un tanto atónita, nunca nadie iba a ese lugar, siempre estaba sola ahí, sonrió con amargura, realmente siempre estaba sola, donde fuera que estaba. La joven pelirroja se acercaba lentamente hacia donde Fate, temiendo que la joven pudiera huir, pero no la joven se quedó, y no se veía que estuviera acorralada, tan solo se quedó ahí.

"Qué hace aquí, Takamachi-san?", Nanoha parpadeo dos veces asombrada, que voz tan dulce, pensó. "Yo, yo solo quería hablar contigo". Fate recordó que siempre se acercaban a ella de una forma similar, querían hablar con ella, quieran acercarse a ella, pero cuando lo hacían, esos dos tipos que se dedicaron a amargarle la vida desde pequeña, siempre se metían y las personas se alejaban de ella como si tuviera la infección más letal del planeta. Sonrió de medio lado y mirando al cielo respondió "No creo que haya nada de lo que tengamos que hablar", Nanoha sentía en su pecho un pequeño apretón, así debió sentirse el joven de hace un momento atrás. Pero en un momento de decisión le responde "No te agrado, ¿es eso?", ante tales palabras Fate le responde con toda sinceridad "Si quieres estar tranquila este año, lo mejor es que no te acerques a mí", su voz sonaba suave, pero en su mirada se notaba la seguridad de sus palabras. ¿A que venía eso? Realmente las palabras de Fate la habían dejado de piedra.

Nanoha quería preguntar, pero al ver a Fate pararse, supo que la conversación había terminado. La vio pasar por su lado, y lentamente fue caminando detrás de ella al salón. Un poco triste.

Aun triste y todo, en la puerta del salón, mientras veía como Fate se acomodaba es su puesto. Se prometió que sea como sea, se acercara a ella.


End file.
